1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain cleaning apparatus of the type having a power feed device remote from the rotational, motorized auger source. More specifically, the invention relates to a drain cleaning device which utilizes an internal guide within the conduit connecting the remote power feed device and the motorized auger source to reduce binding and torsional stress on the auger cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of drain cleaning devices are well known. In general, the construction of these devices comprises an auger, which is typically a helically constructed cable of sufficient resilience, lateral incompressibility and flexibility, to be inserted into a drain for dislodging debris which prevent fluid flow. The auger is introduced into the drain from a proximate opening and driven by force into the pipe or conduit which is clogged with debris. The auger may be provided with a blade or cutting mechanism at its inserted end to assist in the breakup of the debris. A rotational force is typically exerted on the auger to compound the force acting on the debris in combination with the lateral force supplied by the extension of the auger into the drain. The rotational force may be applied by human energy or by mechanical means. The primary class of devices utilized by professional plumbers includes a motorized drive to rotate the auger rapidly and with more force than can be exerted by hand.
With the advent of motorized augers, together with an auger containment receptacle, the strength and weight of augers has increased. More force and more resilience allows for quicker and easier rupture of even large collections of debris within drains and the like. Increasing weight and resiliency, however, has also increased the difficulty of inserting the auger into the drain. As the auger is increasingly inserted and the bulk of the auger is in the drain, its weight and length create a high level of friction with the surface of the drain pipe or conduit. This is increased considerably by bends and curves in the drain as well. The motorized units have also increased in bulk and power. These units are generally divided into hand held, drill-type units and floorstanding models.
In operation, the auger is inserted into the drain and the motor is engaged either during or alternatively with such insertion to rotate the auger within the drain. Handheld and floorstanding models are each adapted for utilization by a single operator, with floor models having foot switches to allow for remote operation of the motor while applying manual force to the auger. With the increasing bulk of augers, and for more efficient translation of lateral force to the auger, an additional mechanical advance has been added to the units, mostly to floorstanding units. This device provides a clamp which is typically affixed to the housing of the motor and engages the auger with a series of either threaded or pinch rollers which are angled to advance the auger laterally as a component of its rotational movement. This allows for utilization of the motor to create both rotational and lateral force and reducing the manual effort required to insert and rotate the auger.
More recently, remote power feed actuators have been introduced, as generally illustrated with respect to FIG. 1. These actuators are mounted remotely from the motor mechanism, typically at the downstream end of a conduit containing the auger. While these actuators may be applied to either the hand held or floorstanding models of drain cleaners, they are more typically applied to the floorstanding models. This allows the heavy floorstanding motor and auger containment receptacle to remain on the floor at a remote location from the entrance to the drain. A flexible conduit or guide tube containing the auger extends from the motor and auger container to the power feed actuator at the downstream end. The auger is inserted into the drain and the power feed actuator is engaged at the end of the guide tube proximate to the drain opening. In this fashion, a sole operator can observe and direct the auger and control its forward and rotational progress without leaving the drain opening, and without the bulk of the floorstanding motor and auger container being immediately underfoot.
One significant shortcoming of this arrangement, however, is that the auger tends to bind within the guide tube, especially as it meets resistance from the frictional interaction with the pipe and any debris within the pipe. As shown in FIG. 1, a drain cleaner 10 is provided with motorized auger control 15, which is depicted as the hand held embodiment. It is specifically noted that one skilled in the art would be able to interchange a floorstanding motorized auger control with the hand held unit depicted in FIG. 1. A guide tube 20 extends from the motorized auger control 15 to a remote power feed 25. The auger 30 is disposed within guide tube 20 and extends from motorized auger control 15 through remote power feed 25 and is adapted for insertion into a drain. An auger blade 35 or other cutting tool may be affixed to the downstream end of auger 30 to assist in the displacement of debris within the drain pipe. Auger is typically comprised of a helically wound outer sheath, but in any embodiment comprises a tough, durable outer housing which is adapted to resist axial compression. Consequently, when the resistance caused by friction between the auger 30 and the inner surface of guide tube 20 increases, the auger 30 tends to bind and curl into a helical shape which retards both its rotational and lateral movement. This is especially the case when the auger 30 meets resistance within the drain pipe or when a high degree of pressure is exerted on the auger 30 by remote power feed 25.
What is lacking in the art, therefore, is a motorized drain cleaning apparatus which permits the utilization of the remote power feed while negating the effects of its resistance upon the auger.
A drain cleaning apparatus is disclosed which comprises an auger for insertion into a drain pipe or conduit which is adapted to rupture or dislodge debris therein. The drain cleaning apparatus incorporates a motorized drive for causing rotational motion of the auger, which motorized drive is associated with a receptacle for the storage and distribution of the auger therefrom. The motorized drive may be of either a hand held or floorstanding type. A remote power feed device is affixed to the motorized drive by a guide tube in which the auger is extended. The remote power feed selectively engages the external surface of the auger and is adapted to translate the rotational movement of the auger caused by the motorized drive into lateral movement through the interaction of angularly mounted or threaded engagement means. The auger passes through the remote power feed and into the drain pipe. A guide conduit is rotatably mounted within the guide tube, encircling the auger therein. The guide conduit is mounted to the rotatable auger containment receptacle and the motorized drive, but is freely rotatably displaced within the guide tube. The guide conduit is adapted to rotate in a synchronous fashion with the motorized drive, the rotatable auger containment receptacle and the auger itself. The guide conduit is further adapted to provide a reduction in the frictional interface between the auger and the inner surface of the guide tube. It terminates within the guide tube proximate to the remote power feed. The guide conduit may be constructed of any flexible material which is adapted to resist compression in the lateral or axial direction. It may be constructed of a flexible plastic tube, or, most preferably, a spring.
In operation, the auger of the drain cleaning device is housed in the auger containment receptacle which is typically a circular spool mounted axially on and perpendicular to the drive shaft of the motorized drive. The auger is extended outwardly from the receptacle at the center of rotation of the receptacle and drive and extends along the axis formed by the center of rotation. A guide tube is mounted to accept the auger from the receptacle and extend for some length to terminate at a remote power feed mechanism. The auger is surrounded in the guide tube by the guide conduit. The guide conduit is securely mounted to the receptacle and rotates synchronously therewith, allowing the auger, guide conduit, receptacle and motor to rotate as a single unit. When the remote power feed mechanism is engaged, the force of the remote power feed engagement means causes the rotational movement of the auger to be translated into lateral movement in a spiral manner. To the extent that the auger resists the force exerted thereon and causes a curl or helix to form in its length within the guide tube, the auger exerts its helical force against the inner surface of the guide conduit, as opposed to the guide tube as known in the prior art. The guide conduit is adapted to rotate freely within the guide tube, allowing the motorized drive to continue without binding or unacceptable friction, while preventing the auger from binding within its core against lateral movement. The preferred spring embodiment is particularly well adapted for this application because of the reduced surface area of contact between the auger and the coils of the spring guide conduit.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention will be more fully understood with reference to the presently preferred embodiments thereof and to the appended drawings.